marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shi'ar (Race)
Shi'ar or Shi'Ar why is Shi'ar the only name with an ' in it that doesn't capitalize the letter immediately following the apostrophe? --Squirrelloid 04:02, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :I don't know....I assume we could MAKE it be Shi'Ar. I think the only reason may be that it is the only name that I can think of off hand (which I really didn't think too hard) that would end in 2 letters, the first of which is a vowel. Other than that, your guess is as good as mine. M1shawhan 05:27, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::it just confuses me every time i go to make a link to it because its inconsistent, and means i have to keep trying stuff until i figure out, oh yeah, the a is lowercase --Squirrelloid 05:45, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::I think we could redirect to an uppercase "Shi'Ar" and this would work just as well. I agree though, there are some that I have run across that are simply a "different" page due to the uppercase and lowercase differences and it makes it VERY difficult in keeping things consistent. --M1shawhan 05:48, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Personally, I am not sure what to do either. Marvel has the 'a' in lower case. Your best bet is to use 'redirects'. You might even want to redirect the 'Shiar' page as well. (Some people don't realize there is an apostrophe) If you need to move the page, however, please remember not to copy and paste, but rather use the 'move' button at the top of the article. This will keep the contribution-history intact. ::::Cheers! ::::--JamieHari 14:26, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Well, I changed all the "Shiar" to "Shi'ar" and made the Shiar page redirect to Shi'ar just in case. Might as well stick with Shi'ar given its abundance of use, we'll just need to remember thats how it is. Maybe create Shi'Ar and redirect it to Shi'ar? :::::--Squirrelloid 20:39, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::Good idea! ::::::--JamieHari 21:55, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::DONE! :::::::M1shawhan 00:11, 7 December 2006 (UTC) This discussion seems to be over and resolved. Should we delete it? (Don't answer, just do it if you think we should Jamie) --Squirrelloid 02:29, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :Nope, no reason to ever delete any discussion. We have unlimited space for text, so it should remain as a record for future generations... he he he :Basically, if this page becomes too large, we can 'archive' this discussion by moving it to 'Talk:Shi'ar/archive1' or something similar. :--JamieHari 02:37, 7 December 2006 (UTC) The correct spelling is Shi'ar, with only one capital letter, and was misspelled Shi'Ar in resume. Statement by Stuart Vanda. Undoniel (talk) 10:32, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Brood ::What happened to the bug like things? User:MutantKingMagneto (UTC) ::I think you are talking about the Brood. They are still around. I think their most recent appearance was in Ms Marvel (but don't quote me on that one...I saw a cover a few months ago with one on the cover and assume they are in the comic). --M1shawhan 23:06, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Dark Phoenix Reminder to self or anyone interested: Somehow the Dark Phoenix Saga got overlooked in this article. Needs inclusion.--Max 16:27, March 6, 2010 (UTC)